caw_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
More stuffy films and new producer Blankeyz Films
After Mystery in Stuffyland and Dino Blitz came to pass, CAW Studios branched out from there and pursued various projects, as well as developing new relations with other up and coming film studios and producers. Martha Da Cat and Godzilla Tribute 2010 CAW Studios steered away from making more films involving stuffed animals for a time, and instead opted to try different things. They were approached by Sebastian Cooper about assisting with the filming and distribution of Martha Da Cat. After seeing Dino Blitz and its success, he believed doing Martha Da Cat with comparable stop motion techniques would be the best way to tell the story. Serving as distributor and co-creator on what ended up being the semi-stop motion Martha Da Cat, and self producing a video designed as a tribute to Toho’s Godzilla character, CAW Studios didn’t find the success they’d hoped for with Martha, but found unexpected success with the Godzilla tribute, which remains their second most viewed video to date. More Stuffy Films and beginning of Blankeyz Films After seeing Mystery in Stuffyland, Jesse Lacroix, Bambrough’s cousin, expressed interest in making another stuffy film to be distributed by CAW Studios. As co-owner of CAW Studios, Veerman wasn’t interested, but came to the agreement that it could still be distributed through the studio. It was to be set in the same universe as Stuffyland, but feature different main characters and an unrelated plot, with some crossover occurring. Production on the film fell through; leaving the future of Lacroix and Bambrough’s working relations uncertain. Lacroix expressed interest in pursuing another stuffy film, this one featuring a killer blanket that plagues a stuffy village. It was decided that the film would be shot at a different location than Stuffyland, as to add more distinction. Less than half way through shooting, the production was shut down for an indefinite amount of time. During the first half of shooting, the production company Blankeyz Films was created, serving as an associative and related company of CAW Studios. Then, as a second chance, Bambrough agreed to co-create a decidedly smaller, safer stuffy film which would center on only two characters instead of a large cast and be set in another location different from both previous efforts. The film became Elephant vs. Lemur, and was met with even greater success than Mystery in Stuffyland. A new stop motion method was shared by Blankeyz Films and contributed to CAW Studios’ self-produced stop motion video Dinosaur Battles, which was quite successful and reinforced Blankeyz Films as a reliable associative company. Another stuffy film, designed to be a spinoff of Mystery in Stuffyland ''and chronicle the adventures of Chief Clownfish training a new officer, began filming but was abandoned after the studio was unable to agree on the direction of the film. The footage was later picked up by Blankeyz Films, and CAW Studios helped finish the shooting, meshing the previous footage and new footage and titling it ''Giant Rabbit Chase. The short film saw Chief Clownfish and newcomer White Gorilla being pursued by the giant rabbit which, despite being declared dead at the end of Mystery in Stuffyland, returns here. Although it wasn’t a great success, it rekindled CAW Studios’ interest in the Blankey Attackz! production, which was finished off and scheduled for release later that year. The newly formed producing company B.A.G. Productions agreed to produce the series. B.A.G. is short for Black Asteroid Gang, which was the primary antagonist in a short film by Blankeyz Films that was never finished. By this time, Blankeyz Films was fully established and had secured relations with CAW Studios.